la grayluweek en exclusivité
by atoneforsin
Summary: Ô cher fan du graylu, la semaine spectaculaire en l'honneur de notre one true pairing plus que magnifique est avancé, suivez vos instincts et plonger vous dans un monde de rêve où le graylu est roi. Exprimez votre passion pour ce fabuleux pairing, écrits, drawings et montage aux rendez vous. / Cov. / Semaine achevée, one-shot en réécriture.
1. BREATHE

**Bloc de l'auteur: **Voilà enfin la graylu week qui débute et comme une fan reste une fan, bien évidemment j'y participe. Ce thème m'as vraiment inspiré mais j'était fatiguée donc c'est pas forcément super, en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais pensé à respirer, j'avais toujours retenu mon souffle. J'ai toujours cru que la vie m'en voulait, qu'elle voulait me voir souffrir. Je ne vivait pas, pas un seul instant je n'ai vécu mon souffle s'était éteint et je n'allait pas revivre, c'était trop tard...

Et puis, elle est arrivée, ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux, ses orbes chocolat, son teint pâle, ses joues rougies, son air gaie et rafraîchissant. Quand je l'ai rencontré je me disait que comme tout les autres elle ne s'approcherait pas de moi, aurait peur de moi, ou me quitterai comme tout les autres l'ont fait auparavant.

_"Bonjours, je m'appelle Lucy" _Elle s'était approché de moi avec une étonnante assurance, me regardant dans les yeux. _"Gray" _Elle m'avait adresser un sourire et s'assit à côté de moi et se mit à me parler. Tout les jours, la même scène se répétait elle s'asseyait à côté de moi et commencer à me parler, je ne l'écoutait pas et je pense qu'elle l'avait remarquer mais pourtant elle continuer quand même.

Un jour, je me suis pris à l'écouté et se qu'elle disait était... était juste incohérent. Elle posait des questions existentiels, j'ai alors compris que ce qu'elle me disait lui importé peu elle voulait juste continué à me parler. _"Pourquoi tu passe ton temps avec moi ? Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de plus intéressant..." _Ce regard à cet instant, ce regard qu'elle m'as lancé, c'était un regard si doux et à la fois blessée. _"Peu importe ce que tu dis, je veux que tu soit mon ami"_ et pour la première fois je me suis senti bien, un sentiment de chaleur dans mon cœur. Je me sentais...bien.. avec elle.

De jours en jours, semaine en semaine, j'ai commencer à m'ouvrir à elle. On était toujours ensemble, bien qu'à cause de cela elle n'eut pas d'autre ami, je voyais bien comment les gens l'à fuyait, pourtant elle s'en fichait elle continuer à me parler.

Les mois passèrent, et petits à petits les sourires s'installèrent, les rires aussi. J'ai alors développé cette chose qu'on appelle l'amour, et alors qu'on était au parc encore à parler, moi lui offrant l'exclusivité de mes rires, et elle de ses sourires, je l'ai embrassé. C'était doux, tendre, à la fin elle ne dit rien, elle m'as juste souris et avant de partir elle m'as fait savoir _"Maintenant que tu m'as embrassé, il serait plus raisonnable que tu m'amènes à un rendez-vous"_.

Comme convenus le lendemain je l'ai amener à une date et c'était un jour où j'ai enfin connu ce que c'était le bonheur.

Elle avait enfin réussi à réveillé mon souffle, pour vivre il fallait respirer, elle était la vie pour laquelle j'inspiré.

* * *

**A/N**: Voilà, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu fait à la hâte mais j'avais absolument envie de postée quelque chose dans les temps alors voilà chose faite, oui il est bâclé mais je me rattraperai à la fin de la semaine dédiée au greylu je ferais quelque arrangement et je le poursuivrai plus en détails. Sur ce je vous dit à demain pour un nouvel OS.


	2. SCAR

**Bloc de l'auteur: **Voilà le deuxième jour, bon au départ ce thème ne pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout inspiré.. Malgrè ça je me suis donné à fond pour pouvoir posté quelque chose. Je me suis promis de participé à cette semaine et je dois m'y tenir enfin bref voici le nouvel écrit. Bonne lecture.

Cette cicatrice encrée profondement dans son abdomène, était épouvantable, je le regardais coucher dans son lit le voyant suer de douleur, forçant son souffle, le sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Il s'était blessé par ma faute, j'étais faible je le savais et pourtant je continuais insésamment à me lancer dans des missions dangeureuse. Je devais toujours compter sur les autres, chaque fois j'attendais qu'on vienne me sauver, et encore une fois par ma faute.. un ami c'était blessé et je me retrouver là assis sur un lit à le fixer encore et toujours en comptant sur quelqu'un d'autre. Wendy m'as dit que ce n'était pas très grave qu'il lui fallait juste du repos, mais c'était trop dur pour moi le voir ainsi. Je me tenais là à lui tenir la main attendant un moindre signe de son réveil, gétant chacune de ses réactions.

Puis son doigt me seras, cette chaleur que je ressentais comme si tout mes problèmes s'envolait, voir ses yeux lentement s'ouvrir et me faire face, son regard doux, son état s'étant améliorer.

_"Lucy, tu vas bien!"_ Il m'étreins doucement, c'était si douleureux de le voir s'inquiéter pour moi alors qu'il était là dans ce lit, luttant contre sa blessure. Humant son odeur, je plongea dans ses yeux bleues nuits, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir, de voir son beau visage reprendre ses couleurs c'était magique.

_"Je..Je suis désolée"_ la tête baissé, c'était tout ce que je pouvais dire, je me sentais pathétique juste un inioble petit désolée, cette amertume que j'ai resentis pour moi, c'était indescriptible.

Et là, à cette instant, j'ai senti ses lévres se posaient délicatement sur les miennes, ses lévres fiévreuses, douce. Je n'ai pas pu réprimander les spasmes se glissant harmonieusement dans ma colonne, mon coeur battant à une vitesse folle.

_"T'excusez de quoi, d'être faible ? Si c'est c'que tu pense alors garde tes excuses je n'en veux pas." _Je le fixa, son regard me perça tout au fond de mon âme. _"Tu es forte, tu as toujours été déterminer, tu nous soutiens, tu nous guide psychologiquement, tu es le coeur de l'équipe et sans le coeur le corps meurs, et sans corps le coeur ne peux pas être opérationnel, on as autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de nous, alors s'il-te plait ne fait pas souffrir ton coeur, sinon on souffriras aussi jusqu'à notre perte" _Je me suis mise à pleurer, c'est vrai pourquoi je me faisait souffrir, ils ont besoin de moi je suis leur coeur je me dois d'être heureuse, pour eux mais aussi pour moi. Il me sourit, un de ses sourires sexy et plein de détermination, la lueur dans ses yeux brillant à moi.

Il me réembrassa, plus fougueusement cette fois-ci et me susurra à l'oreille, "Un coeur sa à besoin d'amour après tout" Je ris, la cicatrice de mon coeur c'était refermé. Grey avait soigner la mienne alors que moi je lui avais ouvert. Moralement et physiquement, une cicatrice est signe de douleur, mais quand tu as trouvé l'antidote, tu peux te blesser plusieurs milliers de fois, il seras présent pour te guérir.

**A/N:** Ban j'ai fais de mon mieux, encore une fois je n'en suis pas satisfaite c'est bâclé, vide d'émotions, pas détaillé, comme je l'ai dit je me rattraperai à la fin de la semaine dédiée au graylu, j'espère qu'il vous as plu. A demain :)

_**- Je me fou d'avoir des cicatrices tant quelle peuvent se voir #Grey Fullbuster -**_


	3. CONCERN

**Bloc de l'auteur: **ce thème m'as assez inspiré, après mes devoirs fais à 21h je me suis forcé à écrire même malgrè ma fatigue flagrante. Encore une fois j'ai fais du mieux que j'pouv ais, enfin bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

Ce matin elle s'ait réveillée avec l'idée en tête d'avouer enfin ses sentiments, elle y avait pensée toute la nuit. Elle lança avec détermination sur le chemin de la guilde, en cogitant sur la façon de le dire clairement sans bégaiement et avec courage.

Il l'as vu arriver, remarquant son changement vestimentaire d'aujourd'hui, se questionnant sur le pourquoi du comment elle était habillé ainsi. Il remarqua aussi son changement d'attitude elle semblait plus éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées elle continuait à marcher droit devant elle et évidemment se pris le mur dans la figure.

Elle était embarrassé, elle venait de se cogner dans le mur devant lui, remarquant son regard fixé sur elle, elle baissa instinctivement les yeux et parti s'installer au bar, la démarche d'un automate et conversa avec Mirajane, le regardant du coin de l'œil.  
Il été préoccupé à propos de la mage céleste elle était bizarre aujourd'hui et puis elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle l'évité.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'excusa auprès de la barmaid et se dirigea vers le mage de glace. " Grey, j'aimerai te parler" Elle lutta pour ne pas rougir mais elle était pourtant sûre que as se moment même elle rougissait clairement. Il déglutit, appréhendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire il la suivit dehors et se posa contre le mur.

"Grey, au risque de brisé notre amitié, je doit te le dire, je.. j'ai des sentiments pour toi plus profond que je ne l'imaginé je ne peux pas te voir seulement comme un ami je n'y arrive pas, je t'aime plus qu'un ami même si tu doit me rejet-" Elle fût couper par les lèvres de gray s'écrasant brièvement sur les siennes. "Tu t'es donc habiller comme ça, pour moi ?" il rit au éclat "Moi qui pensait que tu allais sur une date. Je suis très touché" il sourit ironiquement. "NE TE MOQUE PAS! et puis puisque tu le prend comme ça, ce n'est PLUS pour toi" Elle lui lança un regard noir et rentra à l'intérieur de la guilde. Il regarda sa silhouette partir en souriant avant de la suivre béatement.

* * *

**A/N: **Voilà j'espère qu'il vous as plu, oui la fin est un peu cliché mais voilà, et nan je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. LOL. 'fin bref, à demain pour le nouvel os.


	4. HOPE

Chaque regard en sa direction, chaque rougeur quand il s'adressait à elle, ses sourires rien que pour lui, lui faisait espéré qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, bien que au fond de lui il pensé comme tout les autres, que tout ça était destiné à Natsu.

A cet instant, le mage de glace espionner une conversation entre Levy, Mirajane, et Lucy. Qui n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle parlait de garçons, après tout Mirajane était avec eux. Il lui en voulait d'ailleurs de tout le temps diriger Lucy vers la possibilité Natsu, ça le rendait tellement furieux, dans un sens il se sentait pathétique d'en vouloir à la mage au take over. Quoi qu'il en soit comme toujours Mirajane parler à Lucy de l'allumette tandis que la mage des mots écouté attentivement.

"Allez Lucy, je sais très bien que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre" Elle roucoulait, à l'agacement de grey. Lucy elle ne dit rien, puis soupira longuement.

"Mirajane,..." Le mage constructif retena son souffle "Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble, je n'aime pas Natsu" Elle le dit briévement et pour une fois elle ne rougissait pas, Grey relacha son souffle et aller partir quand Levy lui posa une question fort intéressante.

"Et personne ne te plaît ... ?" Ce fût suprenant de voir la blunette avec ce regard, une aura étrange se dégageait d'elle.

Le déglutit de la mage céleste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Grey qui depuis longtemps maintenant avait bien étudier la blondinette. "Non..." C'était rare de voir la constellationniste gardait son sang-froid et ne pas rougir dans une t'elle situation mais la barmaid identifia quand même la rougeur sur les joues de la blonde. C'était Mirajane. "Tu rougis" elle ne répondit pas, et grogna.

"Allez dit le nous, nous sommes tes amies" Levy supplia Lucy. "Tr-très bien" elle souffla à son bégaiement. "La personne que j'aime est..." Tout le monde retenu son souffle. Gray espera, longuement se battant avec son esprit pour calmer son stresse. "...est et resteras inconnu"

Tout le monde tomba au sol en gémissant contre la blonde.

**A/N:** Ce thème m'as tellement inspiré ! Waouh! J'en suis quand même assez fière de celui-là mais pas vraiment quoi, c'est trop court. Personnellement j'adore la fin XD. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais c'est pas trop mon fort, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Encore une fois je me rattraperai à la fin d'là semaine. J'espère que ça vous as plu.


	5. SEDUCTION

**Bloc de l'auteur:** Ce thème m'as vraiment parler mais j'ai pas voulu écrire trop longtemps alors je l'ai fais à la va vite extrême comme d'habitude en ce moment, je suppose que je n'ai pas à redire que je réécrirai ces one-shots, à la fin de la grayluweek.

Il rentrait tranquillement d'une mission, qu'elle ne fût pas ça suprise quand il découvrit une Lucy, à moitié nu, endormi dans son lit.

***Fla****shba****ck***

_"Mirajaneeee ~~" la constellationniste gémit appuyé contre le bar. "C'est une des plus simples solutions Lucy" elle lui sourit comme elle le fait habituellement une lueur inquiétente dans ses yeux. "Mais ça ne me ressemble pas.." Elle afficha une moue boudeuse, les larmes artificielles menaçant de couler et retomba brièvement sur le comptoir. "Tu m'as dis que tu allais opté pour une séduction plus active et moi, je ne fais que te conseiller" Elle réafficha son petit sourire ce qui aggaça fortement la blondinette. "Très bien, mais si tout ce passe mal je ne te demanderai plus conseil" elle bluffa. "Ara, ara ~" _

_La mage céléste se dirigea vers l'appartement du mage de glace, elle toqua longuement mais rien ne se passa, elle conclu alors qu'il n'était pas encore rentrée. C'était parfait ! elle se dit joyeusement. Elle constata que sa chambre était assez bien ranger mais qu'à son plus grand étonnement il y avait énormément de vêtements trainant sur le meubliers, c'était assez surprenant puisque la moitié du temps il n'en portait pas, elle rit silencieusement à cette constatation. _

_Elle détailla les murs, ils étaient tapissé d'un papier-peint bleu nuit, comme les yeux du beau mages. Mais néanmoins cela rendait l'endroit froid et sans émotion. Elle glissa ses doigts lentement sur les étagères, dérangeant les livres de sa bibliothèque où de nombreux livres y dormait manifestant du fort intêret de Grey pour les livres, ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il mettait toujours la main sur son manuscrit. _

_Elle remarqua également plusieurs photos trainant sur sa table de nuit, elle reconnu vite Ur et Lyon sur de nombreuses photos, une bouffé de chaleur enprît son coeur à la vue du petit Grey souriant grandement. _

_Puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers son lit, il était assez spacieux et comportait les mêmes tons de couleurs que la chambre tout entière. Elle s'y assit attandant l'arrivé du mage. _

_Mais très vite, impaciente elle décida de prendre une douche. Elle entra dans une assez spatieuse salle de bain, la disposition des meubles extrêmement bien étudier rendant à la salle plus d'espace. Ne s'attardant pas sur la déco, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle frissona au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. C'était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce que lui avait demander Mirajane, c'était une idée tellement tordu et vraiment pas digne d'elle. Nan mais sérieusement qu'est ce qui passait dans la tête de Mirajane pour qu'elle me conseille de me déshabiller et attendre Grey ,chez lui, elle pensait sifflant de mécontentement. Tout d'abord elle n'aurais jamais dût venir ici. _

_N'ayant pas vu l'heure passé elle sorti, une courte serviette autour de son corps, dévoilant une infini partie de ses jambes. Elle s'installa à nouveau sur son lit repensant à l'idée de la barmaid, après tout elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant elle était là il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. _

_Elle fixa l'horloge, regardant les minutes, les heures défiler. Et toujours pas de Grey en vu, pourtant Mira lui avait dit qu'il rentrerait bientôt, alors pourquoi il n'était toujours pas arrivé._

_Pris de court par la fatigue, elle se posa confortablement contre l'oreillé du mage au cheveux de jaid, humant son odeur laissé, et tomba de sommeil sans s'en rendre compte._

Il l'a secoua doucement, mais aucun signe net de réveille. Il se résigna vite et la laissa dormir.

Les interrogations fusait dans sa tête, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, dans son lit, en _**serviette**_, elle cherchait à se venger pour chaque fois où il venait chez elle ? Non, Lucy s'y serai pris autrement, il se dit très vite.

Entendant de bruyant gémissement il se retourna et croisa le regard vitreux de la constellationniste.

_"Alors la belle au bois dormant ce réveille enfin"_ Il sourit calmement. "Ah! Grey ! ... "elle sursauta, et baissa aussitôt les yeux. _"Je suis désolée de faire irruption chez toi"_ elle souffla ennuyeusement, avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. "Ce n'est pas le problème, je me demande juste pourquoi tu es dans cette tenue ?" Elle ne dit rien, la pièce était seulement remplis des bruits soufflé de leurs respiration. _"C'-c'est une idée de Mira"_ elle se décida à répondre timidement. "Je ne comprend pas." Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et rougit brusquement "Je-je voulais te séduire ? .." Elle se questionna elle même honteusement. "eeeeh ?"

eeeh ?!

Séduire ?!

Il éclata de rire, voyant le regard blessé de Lucy il calma son rire et la prit par les épaules. "Voyons Lucy, tu n'as pas besoin de me séduire, tu as déjà réussi depuis longtemps.." Il sourit amoureusement étouffant son rire.

_déjà réussi_, _déjà réussi ..._

Elle écarcilla les yeux. Elle se leva lentement, et lui colla une gifle. "Je me suis mise dans cette situation embarrassante pour toi, et puis tu ris ? et en plus tu me dis que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien ?" Elle fit la moue et se mit à pleurer.

Il s'approcha d'elle et piqua un bisous sur ses lèvres. Lucy succombant au contact se rapprocha et intensifia le baiser, son coeur criant dans avoir plus, un bal fulgurant d'émotion courant dans le bas ventre, des spasmes la traverçant profondement. Leurs langue, timidement, prirent contact, balayant celle de l'autre fabuleusement. Il se séparèrent, reprenant doucement leurs respiration.

_"Tu dois toujours te faire pardonner pour la gifle que du viens de me donné il y a quelques instants, ( - je suppose )" _

Elle l'attrapa rageusement par le bras et l'installa sur son lit. S'aggripant à lui, elle le repris dans un autre baiser toujours plus passionée. Il prit l'extrêmité de la serviette que portait la blonde.

_"J'ai hâte de te l'enlever"_ Un rictus pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**A/N: **OMG, je suis trop fière de cette os ! Personnellement je trouve que j'ai fait un assez bon boulot. J'espère qu'il vous as plu à demain.


	6. MEMORY, DEATH

**Bloc de l'auteur:** Hey, suite à l'immence fatigue de ma journée de vendredi, je me suis endormi devant l'ordi je n'ai donc pas posté ( - ni écrit ) le jour 6 #MEMORY, donc j'ai décidé de faire un one-shot 2 en 1 ! J'espère que sa vous plaira.

Il se souviendrai toujours de ce jour, leur promesse de leur vie ensemble.

_"Dit, Gray" elle le questionna. "Hmm ?"_

_"Pense tu que nous serons toujours ensemble même après notre mort ?" Elle lui demanda timidement._

_"Eh bien, si il y avait un paradis et un enfer, je pense que je ne ferais pas parti du bon côté, et dans tout les cas, tu deviendras une belle étoile" Il lui répondit honnêtement. Elle resta silencieuse._

_"Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais tout pour te retrouver, je me frayerai un chemin à travers les enfers jusqu'à toi. Je te le promets." Elle hésita à répondre, "Hn" elle hoqueta silencieusement. _

_Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, Lucy leva les yeux tristemment vers le plafond et sourit doucement, puis se tourna vers Gray. "Si je venais à être une étoile, je veillerai toujours sur toi. Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me rejoindre." Elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa dans ses bras, partageant sa chaleur. _

Maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle avait été emporté par la vieillesse, qu'elle était devenu une magnifique étoile, s'intillant briallament dans l'espace.

Installé dans son lit d'hopital, il était prêt il savait que c'était son tour, les bruits des machines diminuait lentement, il lui était plus difficile de respirer à présent, son coeur battait de plus en plus douleureusement dans sa poitrine, se sentant à l'étroit.

Il voulait partir, sa vie s'étant brusquement arrêté à la mort de sa femme i ans de ça,.

Il se leva de son lit se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla les étoiles, il était sûr qu'elle veillait sur lui comme elle l'avait dit, et maintenant il allait enfin la rejoindre, il avait toujours attendu ce moment depuis ça mort mais il s'était efforcé de continué à vivre comme il lui avait promis.

Il avait toujours vécu ensemble, exactement comme ils l'avaient prévu. De leurs rencontres, en passant par leur mariage, jusqu'à sa mort. ( - Il sourit en se rememorant sa demande en mariage plus que boiteuse. )

Les heures déffilait, il voulait mourir et pourtant on percistait à le faire maintenir en vie. Douloureusement il attendait qu'on le laisse s'en aller lui aussi.

Maintenant, il pleurait, priant pour aller la retrouver. Il avait assez vécu maintenant, il désirait qu'on le laisse à son sort.

Fixant les mur immaculé de blanc, d'un blanc profond aussi vide que son existance était à présent, sans elle. Il attendait, attendait, lacivement.

Puis il sentit sa respiration doucement s'affaiblir, il se coucha durement sur le dur lit, souriant au ciel. C'était l'heure, il l'avait bien compris. Il était heureux il allait enfin devenir une étoile à ces côtés. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant le doux son des machines s'étaignant peu à peu, le rythme de son coeur suivant le rythme harmonieusement.

Le diagramme de la machine traçant une ligne fine et droite, un bruit assoudissant retentit. Les médecins envahirent la chambre, essayant d'obtenir le pou inexistant de leur patient. C'était trop tard, il était parti souriant aux étoiles.

A son tour il était devenu une de ses belles lumières qui décorait le ciel.

Il l'avait enfin rejoins. Elle était aussi belle que dans sa jeunesse, malgrè ces trait veilli.

Une chose est sûr ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, de leur rencontre jusqu'à leurs morts. Et il avait encore une longue existante dans l'espace infini du monde de l'au-delà, à côté des autres étoiles, ensemble.

**A/N:** comment j'ai redouté ce thème, la chose que je déteste le plus c'est de faire mourir les personnages dans mes écrits. J'ai essayé de le faire le plus intelligeamment possible. J'ai ressenti trop de truc en l'écrivant et puis avec la musique que j'écoutait aussi. J'espère qu'il vous as plu. Je vais essayé de l'améliorer. Merci à ce qui ont suivi mes histoires pendant cette semaine dédiée au graylu.


End file.
